


I’ll Be Missing You

by ClothesBeam



Series: Burn Bright, Burn Fast [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mtmte #50-52 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable end to reading MTMTE with RoddyTeebs shipping glasses on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Missing You

“Ah, Trailcutter...” Rodimus moaned as he thrust into the larger mech’s slick and warm valve. Trailcutter lay before him, half propped up against the wall at the head of the berth, his legs splayed to invite him closer.

Rodimus watched him vent heavily and listened to his fans whirr indecently loudly. “Rodimus, I love you so much,” he murmured, vocaliser seemingly unaffected by his current condition. “C-can tonight be the night we merge?” he asked, suddenly a little more breathless. He let the protective plating of his spark chamber fold away shakily.

Rodimus licked his lips as excitement shot down his spinal strut. His focus shifted from his room at large to the bright light dancing enticingly before him. They’d waited too long to do this, and yet not nearly long enough. Rodimus let his own spark be bared as he nodded. “Yes, oh yes.”

His thrusts slowly became much shallower so he could lean over and carefully press their spark chambers closer together. Something in the back of his mind told him this position wouldn’t work very well with their height difference and his injuries, but things continued on anyway.

Their sparks reached for each other desperately. Finally they touched and…

There was nothing.

He had no idea what merging even felt like.

Rodimus gasped and onlined his optics. There was a moment of confusion when he found himself awake, yet still lying in the same place, albeit in a very different position.

_Just a fragging dream._

His fluid covered hand released his still hard spike and he rolled onto his side. He had the thought to go clean himself up, but ended up staying where he was. So what, he couldn’t even fantasise about sealing the deal in peace?

Rodimus sighed and rolled off the berth, moving over to his wash rack. As tempting as it was to spend another shift cycle isolated in his quarters, he knew he shouldn’t keep it up. Trailcutter had been trying to stop him from doing this to himself, and Rodimus felt some need to continue trying now that he couldn’t.

He picked up the hose and waited for the water to warm up before absently spraying himself with it. Memories of the time Trailcutter had helped him clean up in here floated to the top of his processor, of course, yet he barely felt anything. The only thing he’d really felt at the time was rage, and the dull ache of his spark had never really gone away since.

Was this apparent apathy some sort of defensive mechanism that had developed over the millennia? After all, if he could suppress Nyon, then what couldn’t he…

 _And… there it is_.

The wave of pain was almost like a physical blow. Rodimus supported himself against the wall when it felt like his legs might not be able to hold him up anymore. His vents and air cycles misaligned, causing his internal temperature to begin rising. He fumbled to shut off the hot water, still aware enough to realise that wasn’t making things any better.

Rodimus slid down the wall, coming to rest on his backside. He curled in on himself, letting the increased gaps between the plating on his back expel hot air. His arms wrapped tightly around his knees, and he felt a little better.

As soon as his venting cycle had stabilised again, he stood and shakily finished rinsing off. He had to at least show his face in the office today. The other two were probably working double-time because of him, especially Magnus.

Once he looked reasonable and he had dried off, Rodimus went into the office area that was attached to his quarters. He was not at all surprised to see Magnus sitting behind his desk.

“Good to see you up and about, Captain. I was about to contact you regarding an interesting signal we have picked up,” he said, launching into talk about work with little preamble.

“Interesting like what?” Rodimus asked despite himself. He lounged in the chair opposite his faithful SIC as he waited for him to elaborate.

“Its origin is warped, but it might be good for some of the crew to take a look. Stretch some legs and such,” he added while avoiding optic contact.

 _Good for_ me _to get out, more like._

“Yeah, sure, why not? Just uh, assemble team Rodimus or whatever,” he replied with a crooked smile.

Magnus gave him an oddly gentle look before returning to his resting stern expression. “I presume this team includes me?”

“And whoever wants to hang out with old Megs I guess,” Rodimus replied, putting his feet up on the desk. It was almost a relief to feel the small flare of amusement he got from seeing Magnus’ annoyed expression once more.

* * *

 

Seeing Trailcutter’s likeness on the ground had been at once difficult and comforting. He briefly wondered about any friendship his lover might have had with Ten, but realised it would be difficult to ever know when the latter only had one word in his vocabulary.

_I’m sorry I ignored you, big guy._

Despite everything that was happening and had happened, Rodimus could only be glad he’d been given a chance to mend his relationship with another mech he was extremely close to. He could not possibly waste what he did have, at this point.

“Drift…”

* * *

 

 

~My Vaguely Relevant Artwork~

 

 


End file.
